On Vacation
by Gillybeanxo3921
Summary: takes place after L.O. Chiron sent our two favorite heroes, on a mysterious vacation. What will happen when Percy and Annabeth are alone for three weeks? T for now, might be M later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympian's books, movies, or characters.**

**A/N: This takes place nine months after the last Olympian, and Percy and Annabeth aren't going out.**

Percy's POV

It was June, thank god. Annabeth and I, were vacationing for a few weeks (compliments of Chiron, who insisted we had done enough for now, and needed a break). We weren't exactly sure where we were going yet, but I guess that's what makes it fun, right?

I was packing my bag, when I felt a breath on my neck, surprised, I spun around. Nobody was there… strange. I turned back to my packing, and found that my bag was gone. Realization struck me, Annabeth and her magic Yankee's cap.

"Come on wise girl, give me back my bag" I smirked. Annabeth appeared next to me. She put her cap in her back pocket.

"Watsup seaweed brain?" she asked playfully.

"Well, I was just packing, when my bag disappeared." I said gesturing to my unpacked clothes.

"Ohh I know where that went! I saw it fly out the window onto the fire escape. I wonder why it went out there?" She said playing along. I went and retrieved my bag while she brought my suitcase out to the taxi. She came back in and helped me pack the remainder of my clothes. Finally, we placed my bag in the trunk next to my suitcase and Annabeth's belongings. The taxi had a leather interior and smelled of tobacco. Neither of us had any idea where we were going, Chiron said he had It all planned out for us. I gulped at the thought of being alone with Annabeth for three weeks.

"Soo how's it going?" I asked smoothly, trying to make small talk.

'Well, since we left camp I've been studying Daedulus' architectural designs more. They make a lot more sense with the architect courses I'm taking. How 'bout you, seaweed brain?"

"I've been going to high school, been attacked by numerous monsters, nothing I couldn't handle, by the way." I flashed a brilliant smile, showing off my pearly white teeth.

Annabeth's POV

"I'm glad" I smiled kindly at Percy's cocky grin. Sometimes he was just impossibly charming, so charming in fact, that even I succumb to it.

"Me, too. So did Chiron say anything about where we're going?" Percy asked. He and I both new that Chiron had refused to even give us a hint.

"Nope."

"Hmmph" He grumbled.

"Ohhh seaweed brain. It's fine. Chiron wouldn't send us anywhere dangerous on our vacation." I hoped I was right.

**A/N: Soo how'd you like it? should i continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: Thank you guys for the feedback J constructive criticism is welcome. I honestly thought I was going to have a bunch of people telling me it sucked. Well on with the next chapter.**

Annabeth's POV:

We'd been in this goddamned taxi for three hours! We were in the more Rural parts of New York, now. Or at least, I thought. I had no idea where we were. I yawned. Percy looked at me, but I couldn't see his face, it was dark out now.

"Tired wise girl?" He asked, innocent enough.

"A bit, yeah." Then Percy did the unexpected. He pulled me over so my head was resting on his chest, and his arm was around me. I fell asleep easily, after that.

Percy's POV:

I marveled at the smell of Annabeth's hair for at least two hours. It smelled like toasted vanilla. When we finally reached our destination, our surroundings were veiled by darkness, all hope of figuring out where we were was lost for the moment. I carried Annabeth inside and set her down on the couch. She didn't stir. I went back out and brought all our bags inside. Now, most people would want to look at all the rooms first, instead, I raided the fridge. It was loaded with microwave food like hot pockets, popcorn, and easy Macs.

"Percy?" Annabeth's alarmed voice echoed into the Kitchen.

"Right here" I assured her. She stumbled in looking groggy.

"Have a nice nap sleeping beauty?" I teased.

"Haha" She said sarcastically "Where are we?"

"I don't know, its too dark." I frowned. Annabeth cursed in Greek.

"I'm gonna' go check out the rest of this place, be right back." I decided to pop some popcorn while I waited. When she came back, she gave me a full report. One huge master bedroom, complete with a walk-in closet, and full bathroom, a living room (where Annabeth had slept), a kitchen, and a garage. No extra bedrooms.

"Looks like we're going to have to share a room, wise girl." I smiled internally.

Annabeth's POV:

Instead of answering, I snatched his popcorn and made for the living room. I flopped back onto the couch, and channel surfed. I heard him flop down next to me, grumbling something that sounded like "My popcorn", but refused to look at him as not to give him the satisfaction. _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone _was on. I'd always liked those movies, but my dyslexia kept me from ever reading the books. Percy moved closer to get more access to the popcorn bowl. I peeked up at him, and he was looking directly at me. He quickly lowered his head, embarrassed. It was 8:30 P.M now, I decided to attempt at making something edible. I got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"whe- where are you going?" Percy stammered.

"I'm going to try to make us some food." I answered coolly.

"Oh okay." He looked relieved. I scoped out some chef Boyardee. Simple enough. When the ravioli's were heated, I the two bowls back into the living room to where Percy was waiting.

"Thanks" he said sincerely.

"Your welcome" I smiled, but he was already devouring his raviolis. I stifled a giggle as I watched his intense eating. We left our bowls on the coffee table and made our way upstairs. The second floor was dominated by the master bedroom. We set our luggage down in the walk-in closet, and changed into pajamas. He in the bathroom, I in the closet (which were the same size, about 6x8) We lay down in the king size bed awkwardly, and turned off the lights.

"Goodnight seaweed brain." I said softly.

"Sweet dreams wise girl."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians**

Annabeth's POV:

The next morning when I woke up, the room was bright, soo bright, it hurt my eyes. I blinked a few times while they refocused. The first thing I noticed was Percy was pacing the room, looking very agitated. The second thing, was that it was only 5:30 A.M.

"What's going on?" I asked concerned. Any trace of grogginess erased. He hesitated, pinched the bridge of his nose, and took a deep breathe.

"There was a hellhound," He said finally "And a Hydra… and the minotaur showed is ugly face _again._"

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked frustrated.

"You were so tired," He yawned, "You needed sleep."

"Ohhh seaweed brain." I muttered. "Lie down, I'll make breakfast." I pushed him down, and he didn't protest. I went and cooked hot pockets for the two of us. I was kind of insulted by how incapable Chiron thought we were of making food. When I walked back into the bedroom, Percy was snoring. I sighed, he should have just woken me up.

Percy's POV:

I opened my eyes groggily. I turned, and saw that Annabeth was still in the room, watching some stupid reality TV show, about a bunch of tan people at a bar.

"Heyy sleepy head" She smiled.

"No monsters?"

"Nada monsters"

"Why are you in such a good mood, Wisegirl?"

"No reason" She smirked suspiciously. I quickly placed myself on top of her, just far enough away so that I wasn't touching her, but my arms were trapping her under me.

"Tell me" I whispered, looking her in the eye. She gulped.

"No" She said shakily, but seriously.

"Yes."

"No." She was more stern this time. I tickled her stomach, and she instinctively hunched over, attempting to protect her sensitive belly.

"Percy!" She yelped.

"Tell me!" I told her. We went on like that for a while, but I could tell I was wearing her down. She was so stubborn.

"Okay, Okay!" She finally said exasperated. I moved my hands from her stomach, but quickly placed them on either side of her, eliminating any escape plans.

"You talk in your sleep." She said quietly. I tried to think of what I was sleeping of, even though I already new the answer.

Annabeth's POV:

He was still on top of me. I could feel his breath on my cheek, and watched the color drain from his face. Clearly he was embarrassed.

"Oh sorry!" He said, realizing he was still on top of me. He seemed really nervous. He turned to his bag, and started rummaging for something. I walked up behind him.

"Seaweed brain?" I said softly. He straightened up, and turned to face me, unintentionally moving closer to me. I rose up on my tiptoes, and kissed his soft lips.

"I dreamed about you, too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**A/N Sorry for the long wait guys! I'm making up for it : )**

Annabeth's POV:

I looked into his eyes, and blushed at his dazed expression. He's so slow.

"Di- did you just kiss me?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes seaweed brain, I kissed _you_." I answered boldly. He looked at me for a second, his face unreadable, and pressed his lips against mine, he was dominant and demanding. His arms moved to around my waist, and he pressed me against a wall. When He broke away, His lips moved to my neck, kissing lightly. He looked up at me, his eyes full of want. I inclined my neck to kiss his forehead.

He moved back up to my mouth and kissed me roughly. Then, frustratingly, there was a crash downstairs. He growled, a deep throat from back in his throat. Still consumed with lust, we made our way downstairs, not even scared of what might be down there, but angry at it for interrupting us.

"Fuck" He groaned. I came up behind him and looked over his shoulder. It was the manticore.

"I'll sneak around the back invisible, and take off its tail, you keep it busy." I whispered under my breathe into his ear. Then I made a point to walk back into the hallway, before I took out my invisibility cap. I was a daughter of Athena, Goddess of battle strategy, no stupid manticore, could interrupt me and Percy, and get away with it.

The fight went as planned, we won. We were so frustrated, we couldn't go back to kissing anymore, which only made us both madder.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said curtly. I left the room before he could answer. I washed my hair, and shaved. When I got out, I brushed my teeth, and washed my face. I combed through my hair, and went to get dressed, when I realized, I hadn't brought clothes, with me. Dammit.

"Hey Percy?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Umm, can you get me some clothes? Well actually never mind, I have a towel." I wrapped it around me, and quickly walked across the room into the closet. I closed the door and got dressed.

"Clean?" He asked when I got out.

"Uhh, yeah" I smiled.

"You know it was really sexy the way you whispered the plan into my ear." He said hungrily. He got up, and was now nipping at my ear.

"Really?" I asked my voice full of want, again.

"Really" He said, his hands were roaming my body. I shivered as his fingers traced my spine.

"Your soo hot, Annabeth." He breathed into my ear. I answered by kissing his neck.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N sorry for the long wait again :/ I keep getting writer's block. Sorry super short chappie, but I have school, and I can't keep this going.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Percy's POV:

She was just soo amazing. We had somehow managed to maneuver ourselves onto the bed, and were now stripping the last articles of clothing off of each other. Well, you could probably tell where this was going. (**A/N sorry no lemons!**)

Later that night:

"I love you, Percy" Annabeth snuggled closer to me.

"I love you, too, Annabeth."


End file.
